Korrasami - To the South Pole
by MattHunX
Summary: Korra and Asami finished their vacation in the Spirit World. And now, they're taking one to the South Pole, partly to get away, again and for Korra to visit the tribe and her mother.


Korrasami Fic-let

**To the South Pole**

**Author's note: **Yeees. This is for my sanity, too. Or else I'll go crazy and stab someone…with a breadknife...that's covered in butter…because I was too lazy to _get_ a butter-knife. Ain't nobody got time for that! When I can be writing Korrasami _fluffernation_. That's a new term. It's a noun…I've yet to decide exactly what it means.

**Summary**: Korra and Asami finished their vacation in the Spirit World. And now, they're taking one to the South Pole, partly to get away, again and for Korra to visit the tribe and her mother. Tonraq stayed in republic city after Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, and waited until Korra returned from the Spirit World safely. Now, the couple is about to arrive at the South Pole with Tonraq. Senna is waiting for them.

The ship had barely pulled into the docks as Korra was ready to jump off, anxious to get on solid ground and to finally see her mother. She could spot her standing just at the end of the docks, waving. She waved back, both arms flailing franticly. She, Asami and Tonraq all waited until the ramp was properly on the ground and they were ready to disembark.

The scene was almost comedic as Korra slung all her packed belongings over her shoulder with a strap across her chest and grabbed Asami by the waste with her free arm, with all of _her_ belongings held in front of her and lifted _all_, bolting down the ramp, her physical strength exceeded only by her spirit and her love. Tonraq just smiled after them both. Glad his daughter had fully recovered and was, now, even in better shape than before, both mentally and physically. Her physical strength made stronger by every adventure and every world-changing battle she had to face; with her mind and spirit grown thanks to all the individuals that allied with her and even the ones who allied against her. And, he thought, no small credit for that had to go to the bright, strong young woman who, at the moment, was screaming at her daughter to slow down.

"Korra! Put me down…hey!" yelled Asami, with laughter in her voice at her love's behavior.

"Okay. We're here." she announced, panting only slightly. As she sat Asami and all their carry-on down. They were now at the end of the docks, a few feet away from Korra's mother.

"Sweetie!" she took a few quick paces, but was met halfway by her daughter who embraced her.

"Hi, mom! I missed you!" came the muffled greeting.

"I missed _you_, sweetheart!" Senna said, as they were still holding each other, as she looked up at Asami, with no surprise apparent on her face, only joy and a little familiarity. And Korra could feel her mother's attention was on Asami as she pulled back, still holding her mother's hand with one of her own and gesturing towards Asami with her right hand.

"Mom, you remember Asami." Korra asked, jokingly as she reintroduced Asami to her.

"Of course!" she said, laughing at her daughter's behavior, as she approached the young woman who stayed with and helped care for Korra while she stayed on Air Temple Island after her injury. "It's wonderful to see you, again!"

"You, too, ma'am!" Asami said, meekly, as she hugged her.

"Call me Senna, dear. We're familiar enough with each other. And…you're apparently very familiar with my daughter." she said, smiling knowingly at her, and then at Korra, a little mischievously. Both Korra and Asami blushed in surprise as Tonraq caught up to them.

"News travels faster than you'd think." Senna added.

"Oh…um…" Neither one of the pair knew what to say as both felt a strong hand on their shoulder as Tonraq spoke.

"It was certainly a surprise. I never had anything against _Mako_, and he proved himself more than once. And this isn't any different." Tonraq went on as he looked at them both, repeatedly, also remembering how he parted with Mako when they left, telling him as much. "And we could not be happier that Korra found someone special. Nor could we be more _proud…_of what the two of you have accomplished. We're just glad the both of you could find real comfort. Especially after all that happened." he added, nodding remorsefully at Asami, who returned it. "It just so happens you found that comfort in each other. And anyone who has anything bad to say about it, can expect an ice-spike in their behind." He finished with a little fervor.

"Honey!" Senna scolded him, lightly.

"Sorry!" he said sheepishly.

"Hey, if anyone like that comes along, I can put more than just ice-spikes in their-…" Korra started, but she was prevented from finishing as Senna fixed her with a sterner look.

"Sorry!" she said, and it was her turn to look embarrassed.

"Come on! When we heard you were coming back, we setup a _new_ room" beckoned Senna, adding, "For two." as she glanced back _at_ the two.

"Mom!" Korra blushed intensely. So did Asami. Senna was smiling as she led them, having some fun teasing her daughter and her girlfriend.

They moved through the icy city and up fortified walls and meandering steps to a more secluded section of a larger group of structures. Senna turned as they stopped at a door to a building that looked almost like a hotel suite.

"Here we are!" she announced. "We'll leave you two and see you in the morning. You must be exhausted from the journey." she added and Korra gave her mother a suspicious look as she looked like she was teasing them, again.

"Not…really." came a reply from Asami, as she looked pointedly at Korra, remembering her earlier antics. Korra glanced at her, then looked back at Senna.

"Mom, stop! I'm glad you're excited about us, but…really?" she pleaded. A little embarrassed and surprised by her mother's sudden child-like infatuation with them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear! It's just so wonderful! I couldn't resist. Ever since your father wrote to me, I've been all worked up. I know it's unbecoming of me, but…I'm just so happy." she explained. Barely containing her excitement.

"We both are, dear!" Tonraq said, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead as her mother went to hug Asami, then Korra herself.

"Goodnight for the both of you! We'll see you in the morning!" she said, as they left the pair.

Korra exchanged looks with Asami and the pair waited until her parents disappeared around a corner.

"So…" started Korra.

"So…?" repeated Asami.

Korra opened the door and leaned in a little, taking a quick look around, then stepped back, nodding to Asami to go ahead. She walked inside as Korra quietly shut the door behind them. Exhaling, she could still see her breath, but the temperature was definitely warmer inside.

"Whew…it's…colder than I remembered." she exclaimed. "I'm going to need an extra layer of clothes. And some tea." She walked over to some ready supplies and appliance to make some, immediately. And Korra stood behind her, bringing a hand forward, in front of Asami to light a fire.

Korra laughed lightly as she said to her "And you brought _me_ tea, thinking I was cold. Remember?"

"Huh…" Asami raised a brow, then recalled the scene. "Well, I…thought you might've been."

Korra didn't say anything as she smiled, slyly, her eyes jumping around the room, then looking at Asami, smugly, conveying to her without words that she was used to cold weather, obviously. And Asami just folded her arms, smiling back at her, narrowing her eyes at Korra for poking fun at her as she left the tea to boil.

"Are you sure that wasn't just an excuse?" Korra asked, with a slight grin.

"An _excuse_? For what?" asked Asami, a little confused. And Korra made a few gestures with her fingers, indicating the two of them and that Asami might have been trying to…

"Korra! We weren't even…" she started.

"I know, I know!" Korra said, laughing. They weren't an item…then. But, she'd be lying…_to herself_ the most if she said she didn't have the other woman on her mind a lot back then.

Asami shook her head as she smiled, but then her expression became more serious when she saw Korra looking at her intently, as if remembering something.

"You know, when we were back on the island, it was the first break that we caught since chasing after Wu and his kidnappers. Since getting back together. And I wasted all that time blabbering about what I felt I _haven't_ done to help the world. And you just encouraged me. Like you always did. And I didn't even try to make amends.

"Korra…" Asami started, as she didn't like to hear Korra berating herself.

"Maybe I would have gotten around to it, but…then, Tenzin should up." Korra finished, and she threw her hands up, folding them afterwards, with a little huff, her lower lip protruding, making a face, a little frustrated at the man and his bad timing. And Asami laughed lightly at Korra's small outburst. And the mood stayed the same.

"Hey, but then you got one back on him! At the wedding. With that thing about Varrick and the glider-suit." said Korra as she was grinning and pointing an index finger at her, with the other hand on her hip.

"I did, didn't I?" Asami mused.

"So was that even true or did you just made it up?" Korra wondered, genuinely not at all certain. And Asami remained silent as the tea finished boiling. She comfortably poured a cup and turned sideways.

"Asami?" Korra pressed as Asami just stood and started sipping her tea casually with a smile. And Korra's brows shot up and Asami giggled.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Korra thought out loud, "I remember still seeing bruises all over Varrick, after we came back from the Spirit World. You're just messing with me." she concluded.

"Oh?" Asami replied. "Those bruises can be from anything. Maybe I beat him up, to make it look convincing." Asami explained matter-of-factly as Korra just stared at her, slightly scared, but more impressed and amused.

"You're cagey." she said impishly.

"You love me for it." Asami stated with a mischievous smile as they stepped closer to each other and she held the cup to the side, safely.

"I do." Korra replied with more affection than anyone thought was possible to put into just two words and one could swear the room got warmer by a couple of degrees as she pulled Asami closer and into a deep kiss.

**Author's note**: LOL…yeah. Tenzin and his timing. Wanted to punch him at that moment.


End file.
